The First Assignment
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: What could happen last period, in art class, on the first day of school? DeixSaso DeixIta


**_AN: a friend of mine had asked me to write this a little while ago but i never got around to doing it. soooo this one is for you FoxWind1331 :) hope u all like it! comment, rate, subscribe!_**

It was last period for Deidara in his new school. He was so excited to meet his new art teacher and all of his new peers. Art was is FAVORITE past time. He loved it so much that he would die without it. When he was born, he was born with a gift; two mouths, one on each hand. These mouths ate a special clay and combined Deidara's chakra with it, creating a masterpiece that depleted as quickly as it came.

The excitement built and built as the blond climbed the stairs to the third floor of his high school. He ignored the gawking faces that stared at him as he walked by, though his cheeks blushed when he noticed two hot upper class men eying his butt as he walked into the brightly colored art room. Deidara's eyes grew wide as his jaw smashed against the floor. The room was so big, bigger than any room he had ever been in! The walls were decorated with a vast majority of different styles of art. Anime, Manga, Realistic, Mosaic, Abstract, even sculptures. Anything you can think of and it was there. As he walked in on his right there was a huge bookcase overflowing with books on nothing but art. Not one shelf was bare. Deidara's eyes shifted across the room, examining it with glossed eyes. To his amazement the work tables were all 100% black marble and the chairs were oak, stained a deep red. The floors were custom tiles, each a different piece of art that seniors from the previous years had created.

As Deidara made his way to the first table in the front of the room he spotted his teacher. A slim man with red hair and milky white skin sat at his desk grading artwork. As the passing period came to a close the other students hurried in, filling the back tables of the art room. One student, a senior probably, walked casually up to the teacher and whispered in his ear, glancing over at Deidara. The red head teacher looked up from his work and gazed at Deidara smiling sweetly. The bell rang. Last period had officially begun.

As the senior took his seat behind the unsuspecting Deidara, the teacher rose and faced the board, picking up a piece of chalk and wrote. As he wrote in perfect cursive he said loudly in a deep voice, "From today on, for everyday until the end of the year, I will be your art teacher. Call me what you please, Sensei, Danna or even, Sasori" He turned facing the class, locking eyes with Deidara. "I expect all of your projects to be passed in on time and you all to obey what I tell you, no matter how odd the task may seem." Sasori smirked as he headed towards Deidara's table, picking up a small pile of papers. He passed one out to each student explaining as he went around the room. "Please answer those 5 simple questions I have written on the board on the piece of paper I have given you. You have 15 minutes. Begin." He smiled at Deidara and began to stroll around the room, reading over students shoulders as he went.

Taking a deep breath Deidara read the board, reading each question carefully.

_Number one. _He thought _"What is your name?" Number two. "What year are you? Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior or Senior?" Number three. "What is your view on art? Explain." Number four. "How long have you been interested in art?" Number five. "What made you choose this class for your Related Arts selection?"_ Immediately after reading the board Deidara got to work answering his questions neatly and carefully, trying to make an impression on his new teacher. In less than 5 minutes he was done. His teacher got to his table and picked up his paper. As he read the delicately written sentences a smile appeared on his face.

"Deidara isn't it?"

"Y..yes Danna?" Deidara stammered, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Can I see you after class? I would like to speak with you about your view on art."

Deidara looked at him, confused. His art was fleeting and beautiful, how could that be wrong?

"M..may I ask why, Danna?" Deidara blushed as he spoke, his heart pounding in his chest as fear rose up in him. Had he offended his new teacher? But then again, there was that smile. And he didn't sound angry.

Sasori rested his arm right in front of Deidara, getting extremely close to his face. The scent of his cologne drifted up Deidara's nose, arising something in him. A sudden bulge in between his legs made him aware of the situation and just at that moment Deidara could have sworn that his sensei was going to kiss him. Instead he brushed a strand of hair away from Deidara's face and whispered seductively in his ear, his lips just brushing against it. "You'll just have to wait and see." Sasori stood up straight and in a loud firm voice said to the class, "Okay everybody. There's 12 minutes left of class. Please get the following items for class by September 10." He walked around the room once more, passing out two more pieces of paper. One had a small list of things needed for class and the other was the rules and expectations for the class. "Please read in the last few minutes of class the rules of the class room and hand it to me when the bell rings."

Deidara just stared. Never had he had such a feeling towards a teacher. It was so strange and yet the idea of having sex with his art teacher aroused him even more. His cologne was so sweet and the way his gentle lips brushed against his ear made him almost irresistible. A throbbing began to arise from between Deidara's legs. The more and more he thought about it, the worse the throbbing got. He closed his legs tight trying to get the feeling to settle. How could he talk to his teacher when his dick twitched and grew with the very sight of him?

The bell rang making Deidara's heart sink. He was as red as a cherry and his member was harder than a rock. All of the students ran out of the room, quickly handing their signed paper to Sasori. He headed back towards his desk and neatly placed the papers in a folder labeled "Last Period." Deidara hadn't noticed that one student had not left yet. It wasn't until he had wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and started sliding his hand up his leg for Deidara to notice. A soft whimper escaped Deidara's lips as a pulse of pleasure shot through his slim body. He looked up to see his teacher lustfully gazing at him.

"You didn't sign your paper, Dei-chan." He teased, amused by the deepening blush on the young blond's silky smooth cheeks. And before Deidara could protest he was lifted up and roughly thrown on his table, Sasori pinning and biting his lip. Deidara whimpered even more, attempting to protest to his seduction. "Don't fight Dei-chan. I know you want this..." Sasori trailed off, looking towards the dark haired senior. "Please get the lotion out of my desk and lock the door, Itachi-kun". Deidara tensed, afraid and anxious for what was to come. Sasori licked the outside of his soon to be lover's ear, breathing heavily into it and causing a soft moan to escape Deidara's soft pink lips. Subconsciously Deidara began to grind his pelvis against his teacher, begging to be pleased.

Without hesitation Sasori pulled off his student's shirt and began to nip down his neck to his chest, leaving small wounds behind. Deidara moaned in pleasure filled pain. "Sasori no Danna! Ah... please... m... more!" He begged as his dick twitched with the need for release. Sasori grinned, gently nipping at Deidara's nipple. Deidara's back arched as a loud scream echoed throughout the room. One minute his mouth was wide open and the next a pair of soft pink lips were pressed against his own. Deidara opened his eyes to find Itachi, his eyes closed and a slight flush amongst his face. Itachi moaned softly as Deidara's hand slid down the front of his pants, the mouth gently licking at his balls.

Sasori slowly undid Deidara's pants, kissing the bulge teasingly. "Mmmmm... Dei-chan.. you're so hard.."

"Danna! Ah.. please.. I can't wait any longer!" Deidara squirmed as he struggled to ease his growing climax.

"Are you sure?" He mused. Sasori slid down his student's pants halfway and began to gently pump him. A soft moan escaped his lips, his own dick twitching with the need to penetrate.

Itachi kissed Deidara's neck. He sat him up, his legs spread behind him as he lips roamed his upper body. Deidara's eyes glossed over in pure lust. He couldn't talk much more of this torture. He bit his lip, letting out a groan as another wave of pleasure coursed through his trembling body. Sasori stood up, pulling his pants off and gesturing for Itachi to switch with him. Itachi licked Deidara's head, closing his eyes as he began to lower his mouth on Deidara's swollen member. The warmth of Itachi's throat made the blond tremble with a new kind of euphoria that made his toes curl. Sasori squirted a small amount of lotion in his hands and rubbed his dick gently. Sensing his Danna wanted entrance, Deidara stood, resting his hand on Itachi's shoulders and spread his legs wide. He looked back at Sasori, begging for penetration. With Sasori's free hand slightly coated in vanilla lotion he stuck two fingers in Deidara's ass hole and spread them apart, stretching it to ease the pain for his new lover. A small whimper escaped the blond's lips as Sasori began to thrust his fingers deeper in him. Itachi unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off and started to circle his index finger over the head of his cock.

"Ahhh!" Deidara cried, Deidara's fingers finding his prostate dead on "Right there! Danna! Mmm.. Itachi.. faster!"

Itachi did what he was told and began to deep throat the young teen. Sasori pulled out his fingers and pressed his dick on the opening of Deidara's opening. The blond's body tensed, preparing himself for what was to come.

Sasori thrust in powerfully and quickly, pounding against the boy's prostate every time. A loud moan echoed throughout the art room. He held onto his hips for support as he thrust harder and faster, his own climax nearing. Itachi pumped and sucked rapidly, keeping in rhythm of Sasori's thrusts.

"OH GOD! Danna.. so close... so close!"

"Dei-chan.. I'm cumming!" And with on last powerful thrust, Sasori came. His cum dripped down the inside of Deidara's legs. The feeling of his Danna's cum inside him drove both Deidara and Itachi to climax. Sasori pulled out of his as Itachi wiped his mouth of Deidara's cum, panting, but not as heavily as the blond or the red head. Deidara collapsed into Itachi's arms, his eyes glossed from the bliss of hi climax. After pulling up his pants Sasori gently took the boy from his companion. He

glided his hand along his body, admiring the beauty silkiness of his skin. Sasori placed a naked Deidara on the closest work table, pulled a cloth out of his desk and wet it at the sterling silver sinks in the back of the art room. He started at Deidara's face, wiping away the sweat that slid down his cheek. Sasori then moved to his crotch. He gently wiped his cum off of Deidara's ass, cock and legs.

"Dei-chan.." He mumble as he mused over the boy's willingness to give himself away to a teacher. "Tachi-kun, you can go home if you like..." He trailed off. "Thank you for easing the pain on him.. you know better than anyone the extent of my violence when it comes to sex."

Itachi cleaned up the mess on the floor. "It was no problem. Anything for my sensei."

Sasori kissed Deidara on the cheek. He walked to the windows and opened them in an attempt to air out the room.

_Art is eternal. Never dies. How can something be beautiful if it doesn't last? _

He looked out the window, smiling. "Fleeting yet beautiful..." He thought to himself. "How can that be so?" He mulled it over for a minute. "Your an interesting one Dei-chan.. You've passed this first assignment."


End file.
